


R&R

by sunshinefemme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tsunderes, this is cheesy and cute and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinefemme/pseuds/sunshinefemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. McCoy prescribes Kirk some quality relaxation time, but doesn't expect this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R

After Jim Kirk’s brush with death, Dr. McCoy prescribes him a heavy dose of quality relaxation.

  
What Bones means by relaxation is maybe to curl up with a good book, or challenge Spock to a game of chess. It’s mostly for his mental health, given the rapid regenerative properties of Khan’s blood.

  
Bones stops by the rec center expecting maybe to find Kirk and Sulu sparring, or his fellow crewmates engaged in a billiards match. What he couldn’t have possibly foreseen is the entire bridge crew sprawled out amongst an outcropping of blankets and pillows like some kind of goddamn cuddle factory.

  
“What the hell, Jim?” says Bones in that way that is not really a question so much as an accusation.

  
Kirk has assembled an actual throne of pillows, where he sits administering backrubs to everyone in turn. Spock is dutifully braiding Uhura’s hair while she paints her nails. Chekov and Sulu are tangled in each other so adorably it’s a bit hard to handle. Sulu is making fucking flower crowns. Even Scotty is there, snoring ever so lightly with Carol’s head on his belly.

  
“Join us,” says Kirk almost threateningly.

  
“Are you out of your goddamned mind? I told you to get some R & R, not turn the Enterprise into some kind of 20th century hippie love wagon.”

  
The absurdity of Bones’ comment forces a stupid giggle out of Kirk’s perfect stupid mouth that tumbles into rollicking laughter, and Bones feels the tips of his ears go red.

  
“Come over here, Georgia peach,” Kirk insists. Bones feels the entirety of his being become the word “NOPE” in big, bold letters.

  
“I’ve got a flower crown with your name on it,” says Sulu sweetly.

  
“All of you are getting your asses kicked,” Bones grumbles as he trudges over slowly to the spot Kirk has made for him between his knees. “Physicals and extra vegetables for everyone.” His complaints dissolve into half-hearted curses as Kirk starts to rub at his tense muscles, which, let’s face it, are all of them.

  
“I like wegetables,” says Chekov dreamily.

  
“I hate you,” Bones sighs into Kirk’s touch. Kirk plants a firm kiss on the top of Bones’ head.

  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
